Who Let the Ed In?
"Who Let the Ed In?" is a Season 2 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Ed shows off his imaginary friend Jib, much to the annoyance of Edd and Eddy. Plot The Eds are working on their latest scam. Eddy asked Ed for another tool, but he was playing with his imaginary friend, Jib. Edd is amused by this. Eddy asked Ed what he was doing. Ed said he was sword fighting with his friend Jib. Then he introduced them. Eddy is confused. Jib then insults Eddy because of his eyesight. Edd and Eddy soon catch on. Then Jib said he wanted to show them something. He said to sit on this chair. Edd sat down, then Ed spun the chair in a circle. Edd became very sick after it. Rolf walks by with his chicken (possibly Gertrude) and asked the Eds what they were doing. Eddy explained. Rolf was confused. Then Ed said Jib liked chickens. Eddy said that Jib said to sit, then he spun Rolf around and sent him flying. Ed then spun Jib around on the chair. Ed said that Jib was throwing up. Eddy decides to get back to work, but Ed and Jib did not want to. Jib then threw a kick ball at Eddy. Ed said that Jib wanted to play tag. Eddy, who was fed up, chase after Ed. Ed dropped a comic book on the ground. Edd picked it up. It read, No Body Man. Edd figured out that that was the reason Ed made an imaginary friend. While Eddy and Ed were working on the scam, Jib was dominating Ed in tic tac toe. Eddy was frustrated with them. When the scam was complete, Eddy removed the cover. It was a Skill Crane. When Sarah, Jimmy, and Kevin came, Edd and Eddy hid inside the machine. Right before Jimmy was about to put his quarter Ed stopped him because Jib said it was a scam. Eddy was angry at Jib now. He asked Jonny and Plank for advice on how to get of Jib. Plank said to build an invisible trap. While Ed and Jib were playing with bubbles, Eddy and Edd were working on the invisible trap. When Eddy tricked Jib into the trap, he sent him on a bus called Dander Hound. The kids said their goodbyes. They would all miss their new friend, Jib. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': at Eddy's impatience "I fail to see the correlation between ready and complete, Eddy! Plunger, please." Eddy: "Don't get your sock in a knot, Mr. Perfecto." ---- *'Eddy': Ed "Ed, plunger! Are you counting your teeth again?" ---- *'Ed': Jib "Take this! And that! Oh, your fly is open! Think again, zombie mind muncher from mucus mansion!" ---- *'Jimmy': at the prize grabber "Did it fall off a truck?" Sarah: "That's how my brother was born!" ---- *'Jonny' confused: "Say what?" Edd: "Um... Ed has an imaginary, can you help us?" Jonny: confused "An imaginary friend? What's that?" Eddy: "Come on Jonny, you know, an imaginary friend?" toward Plank Jonny: "Hmm... Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe Plank knows." Eddy: "This is our expert?" Jonny: "Plank says to build an invisible trap." Eddy: "Makes sense. Double D, draw up the invisible plans." Edd: "With invisible ink? Heheh, this is contagious." ---- *'Eddy': Jib's invisible cases into the trunk "I'll miss ya like a hernia." ---- *'Edd': jaded "I must express my concern of accomplishing anything with Jib around. I'm in quite a quandary." Eddy: snappily "Forget your laundry! I hate Jib!" the swing hard, hitting on Eddy's back ---- *'Ed': on Edd's shoulder "Who's gonna push me on the swing?" sob "Or go fishing with me?" sob "Who's gonna help me butter my toast...?" Edd: "Time heals all wounds, Ed." ---- *'Ed': stopped crying "Jib said his work here was done." Edd: "CAN WE GIVE IT A REST ALREADY?!" Eddy: off-screen "Oh, Ed?" Edd: "Apparently not." Eddy: "Guess what I got?" Ed: confused "Hmm?" Eddy: "It's an invisible potato with an invisible slingshot." Ed: "Cool! Where, Eddy?" Eddy: "Don't blink." the potato from the slingshot, hitting Ed's eye, causing him to gaze at the stars Trivia/Goofs *In the beginning of the episode when Edd asks for a saw and Ed dug around for one, there was a saw behind him! *The name of the bus that picks up Jib called "Dander Hound" is clearly based on a popular American bus line called Greyhound Lines. *In this episode, Sarah said that Ed was born by falling off a truck, but in a later episode, Ed said he was born on a pirate ship, though Ed is known to exaggerate. *Kevin is seen with Sarah and Jimmy, but he usually hangs out with Nazz or Rolf or both. *When Ed held Jimmy back warning about the machine being a scam, Jimmy lost his present Jib gave to him, but in the next shot, the present was back. *'''Note: '''Kevin's bike is shown rolling over Jimmy's foot, but he doesn't show any signs of pain. Which is strange for a boy who gets injured in every episode he appears. Video Who Let the Ed In? – Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes where scams failed